villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ernesto de la Cruz/Gallery
Images and videos of the phony famed musician Ernesto de la Cruz from Coco. Gallery Coco_Ernesto_de_la_cruz_w_guitar.jpg Ernesto alive.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz when he was alive. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7695.jpg|Ernesto feeling betrayed by Hector's decision to return home to his family, foreshadowing his true nature. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg|Ernesto stealing Hector's song book after poisoning him. Ernesto_Song_Book.jpg|Ernesto looking into Hector's song book. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Ernesto singing his final song before his death. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg|Ernesto being crushed to his death by a church bell during the performance. Coco-Teaser-Trailer2.jpg|The Ernesto de la Cruz statue in Santa Cecilia. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg|Ernesto watches Miguel singing to gain his attention Coco-46.png|Ernesto being hugged by Miguel in which he revealed that Ernesto was Miguel's ancestor Coco_Miguel_and_Ernesto.jpg|Ernesto giving Miguel a tour around the mansion while having a warm conversation with Miguel in which the latter detailed his own dreams of becoming a musician. 630129 211.jpg|Ernesto speaking off with Miguel. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg Ernesto-de-la-cruz-personnage-coco-no mean to take credit villains.jpg|"Hector, I never meant to take credit. We made a great team but you died, and I-I only sang your songs because I wanted to keep a part of you alive." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7813.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7819.jpg Ernesto_True_Colors.png|Ernesto's evil grin revealing his true nature to Miguel after admitting his murder of Hector. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9330.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Ernesto getting slapped in the face by Imelda for murdering Hector. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9374.jpg|"Wait. You're related to Hector?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9384.jpg|Ernesto being confronted by the rest of the deceased Rivera relatives for his actions. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg|Ernesto calling the guards to stop the Riveras. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg|Ernesto pushing away a staff member in his desperate attempt to escape from the Riveras. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg|"Get her off the stage!" Enresto ordering his security to get Imelda off the stage and steal back Hector's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9606.jpg|Ernesto watching as the security guards enter the stage to steal Hector's photo from Imelda... Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg|...but suddenly being furious to see Imelda stealing the spotlight as she sings "La Llorona" to the audience. Ernesto_Sings_La_Llorona_with_Imelda.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Ernesto grabbing Imelda's hand while joining her in song to avoid trouble with the audience. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg|Ernesto getting his foot stomped by Imelda at the end of the song which the latter successfully retrieved Hector's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9759.jpg|"AAAAAAHAIHAAAI!!" Ernesto screaming in pain (and in a classical Mariachi style) after being given a foot stomp by Imelda. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9848.jpg|"You're not going anywhere!" Ernesto angrily grabbing Miguel to prevent him from returning to the World of the Living. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9861.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9872.jpg|Ernesto grabbing Miguel, despite Dante's attempt to save the latter. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|"He's a threat. You think I'd let him go back to the Land of the Living with your photo? To keep your memory alive?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9902.jpg|A live footage of Ernesto ranting out against Miguel and the Rivera family, thus exposing his true colors to the audience which resulted to the audience to turn against him. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9920.jpg|"I am Ernesto de la Cruz The greatest musician of all time." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9941.jpg|"I am the one who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment. Whatever it takes." Ernesto stating to Miguel that he'll do whatever it takes to maintain his reputation. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|Ernesto making a death glare at Miguel before dropping him to his death. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg|Ernesto taunting Hector with a fake apology, telling him that the show must go on. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10047.jpg|Ernesto being jeered and condemned by the audience after watching the live broadcast revealing his true colors. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10061.jpg|"Hahaha! Please, please, mi familia!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10083.jpg|The audience throwing food at Ernesto. Coco_shocked_ernesto.jpg|Ernesto left in silence when he realized his crimes have been exposed. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10119.jpg|Ernesto being confronted by Pepita for his actions after she saved Miguel from certain death. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10130.jpg|"Nice kitty." Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10142.jpg|Ernesto being grabbed on the waist by Pepita away from the arena before Pepita hurls him up into the skyline to his doom. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10159.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg|Ernesto screaming in fear as he is about to hit the bell. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10172.jpg|Ernesto gets hit by the bell. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10177.jpg|Ernesto noticing the bell about to fall on him. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10181.jpg|Ernesto's defeat: getting crushed by the falling bell, echoing his original death. Forget_You.png|Ernesto's tomb with a "Forget You" sign placed in front as the public now condemns him for his crimes against the Rivera family, tarnishing Ernesto's legacy permanently. Coco_Ernesto_painting.jpg|A painting of Ernesto de la Cruz in his tomb. Videos Audio Only)-1|"Remember Me/Recuérdame" - by Marco Antonio Solís Audio Only)-0|"Remember Me" by Benjamin Bratt Category:Galleries